Masked in all realms
by vagabondhoshi
Summary: Ever happened to notice an other cute yaoi-pairing, where the other person has fangs and the other one always keeps acting happy? Only the no da's are missing...A Ranma/FY-crossover


Disclaimer: I still own nothing but some pretty whacked out ideas…  
  
AN: This is a cross-over between Ranma and FY, and it's actually more Ranma-centered, at least in the beginning. I decided to post it under FY because over all this is a cute little piece of shounen-ai, and somehow I have the feeling that average Ranma-readers wouldn't appreciate it very much… The last chapters will be almost completely FY, though, so don't give up, people…It will make a lot more sense in the following chapters, this is only a kind of prologue…  
  
  
  
  
Masked in every realm  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess it's time to head home already, it's getting dark soon." Kasumi gathered up the remaining foods of the picnic and folded up the table-cloth. Others got up stretching their legs. Ryoga glanced up to the sky. It was darkening fast, as if it would soon start… - raining.  
  
Panic rose within Ryoga; where could he hide? If he didn't come up with something soon, he'd turn into a pig in front of Akane!  
  
Suddenly a lightning flashed and Ryoga was watching the ground a lot closer. He squealed and ran off into the forest hoping no-one had noticed him in the darkening night. Next thing Ryoga knew he was being lifted up by someone. He struggeled like a maniac, trying to free himself from the other persons grip, but in a moment he was pushed against someone's breasts and and a definitely female voice said: "P-chan, what are you doing here all alone in the forest?"  
  
Had Akane picked him up? The next words made Ryoga forget his personal problems, however. "I think we're lost. I got off the track when I ran after you and I can't find my way back…There's a weird cavern nearby, I guess we can stay there for the night…"  
  
Ryoga felt himself being carried for a while and then the rain stopped pouring over him. A shift in his position told him that the other person had sat down leaning against the cave wall. Ryoga started to shiver for being too long in the cold rain. He snuggled up to the warm breast he was held against and dosed off.  
  
***  
  
Ryoga felt warm and safe. He was back in his own body and still didn't have any clothes on exept for his bandana. Someone was holding him tightly and for a while he just pulled closer to the other person, but then the reality hit him.  
  
Was he sleeping naked in Akane's lap?!?  
  
Not daring to move as not to wake up the other sleeper he slowly tried to get a picture of the situation. There was something wrong…He remembered that last night he had been held close to some certainly female body-parts, but now he was laying on a flat chest. That could mean only one person.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
Ryoga opened his eyes and stared to the face of his long-time friend and rival. Ranma was still completely asleep and obviously dreaming of something that made him happy. He looked very fragile, not like his usual boasting self, always trying to best everyone. Just when some really weird thoughts started crossing Ryoga's mind, he noticed that Ranma had started to speak in his dreams. First Ryoga couldn't make the words out, but when he finally heard what Ranma was saying, he first thought he'd misheard it. As Ranma continued talking, Ryoga could only stare at him totally stunned by his words.  
  
"Ryoga, I love you so much…"  
  
That couldn't be coming from Ranma's mouth. Ranma would never say anything so fluffy; he was never romantic even with any of his fiancées.Yet there he was, purring softly and hugging Ryoga thightly in his sleep. Ryoga twitched nervously, and the sudden movement woke Ranma up. The illusion of fragility was broken immediately as Ranma jumped up punching Ryoga in the stomack.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, using me as a pillow even though I just saved you from a humiliation in front of Akane last night?!?"  
  
That sounded like Ranma alright. "You're the one who was holding me!!!" Ryoga revealed his fangs menacingly. Just for a while he thought he saw something strange flash in Ranma's eyes before the young martial artist jumped forward trying to land a blow on Ryoga's head.  
  
"Hold it", Ryoga yelled blocking desperately. "There's something I need to ask you -" He just couldn't make himself do that. No way he could ask what fantasies Ranma was making up a while ago. Instead he asked: "How come we are back in our true forms? I mean, last night it was raining and I don't see any hot water around."  
  
"It's weird, now that you say it…" Ranma started looking around in puzzlement. "Don't you think that the cave looks a lot bigger than last night, too?"  
  
"I don't know, I didn't see much anything last night 'cause you were holding me against your -" Ryoga stopped suddenly blushing. Ranma didn't seem to notice Ryoga's desperate attempts at covering his face, though. He was still staring at the walls of the cave now a clearly worried look on his face. "Ryoga, can you see the way out?" Without waiting for the other boy's answer Ranma continued. "I think were trapped."  
  
"You can't be serious. Even with my sense of direction one can't possibly lose the whole door."  
  
And then, suddenly, they heard a third voice: "No need to worry yourselves over that, boys. I got a job for you, and you're going to be staying in this cave for a while."  
  
"And just who the hell are you?" yelled Ranma to the empty space around them.  
  
"I'm Taichijun, the creator of this realm. Welcome to the Universe of four Gods, boys." 


End file.
